


Saviour

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Harry share a quiet moment in the midst of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a 'late bloomer' fest at nevillosity on LJ.

Neville was tired. He did his best not to show it, but after nearly a week with practically no sleep, it was impossible to hide. He needed a bath and a shave, too, but those were luxuries he didn't dare dream about.

Everyone else was in the same boat, so Neville kept his mouth shut. Ron had snapped at Seamus when he'd voiced his wishes for a soft bed and a warm meal.

"It's no use wishing for it," Ron had said sharply. "We've got to stay focused on what we're doing, if we want to stay alive." Then Hermione had snapped at Ron, and Harry tried to calm them down, and they'd nearly missed saying the spell on time.

The spell was Hermione's invention, of course. They'd be cooked if it wasn't for her. When the attack on Hogsmeade came, they'd been separated from the rest. Harry was the one who had led them to this cave, in the mountain above the village, but Ron and Hermione had recognised it. Probably from some past adventure.

Hiding out in the cave was terrifying, at first. Neville jumped at every sound, sure a horde of Death Eaters was poised outside, waiting to strike. After a while, fear had melted into an uneasy boredom. 

Finally, Harry had gone down to the village wearing his invisibility cloak. When he came back, he looked angry and sad and- and frightened. It made Neville's stomach flip over to see Harry looking scared. Harry didn't get frightened; he was _Harry_.

"They've got the whole village," Harry had said, twisting the slippery fabric of his cloak between his hands. "And Hogwarts is under siege. I heard two of them talking. They said Dumbledore would break before the end of the month."

"As if!" Ron scoffed. Harry nodded and grinned. 

"Right," he said, "but I also heard them talking about us. They've set spells all around the mountain and village, and they're sending out search parties." Harry said. "They're after me. _He's_ after me. I could draw them away while you four--"

His next few words were drowned out in a chorus of "No way!" and "Don't be daft."

"We've got to do something, though." Harry said, and they all fell silent.

Hermione had them all empty their pockets, to see if they had anything usable for charms. She'd come at Neville like she was going to kiss him when he produced the Wizard's Knot root he'd bought just before the attack on the village. 

The spell was simple--simple enough Neville could remember it--but it needed constant renewing, and it was stronger when cast by multiple people. They worked out a schedule: three people in the circle, casting the spell that would hide them from their enemies, and broadcast their location to their friends. Two people out of the circle at a time--one to stand guard, and one to sleep.

For almost seven days, they'd been rotating like that, snatching what sleep they could in the dank cave. On the third day, Harry had given up his turn sleeping to sneak down to the village for food. Neville had been standing guard, and he couldn't keep his belly from rumbling. Neville hoped Harry hadn't gone for food because of his noisy stomach.

 

Neville woke at dawn on the seventh morning. The low voices of Ron, Hermione, and Seamus reciting the spell filled the cave. It had to be repeated every thirty minutes. Had he only been asleep for a half hour, or had he slept through a few recitations?

He got up and made his way out the narrow cave opening to relieve himself. Harry was perched on a rock, watching the horizon, like he was waiting for a sign, or something to come and save them. 

Neville went round to the spot all the boys had been using. Hermione went somewhere else, because she had girl things to deal with. Neville didn't really know what that meant. He had a vague recollection of his tutor saying something, and his gran getting angry with the tutor for teaching things no decent boy had any business knowing. Now, at seventeen, he was too embarrassed to ask. The other boys just got sheepish when Hermione came back from doing... whatever she had to do, fuming about how girls had so much more to deal with, and how she'd make it mandatory for boys to live a month in a girl's body if she were in charge of everything.

Harry cracked a smile at Neville, and waved him over. Neville sat down next to Harry on the rock. Harry was even thinner than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He needed a shave, too. Neville ran a hand over his own patchy stubble. He felt enormous next to Harry, like he could crush Harry's thin body if he moved the wrong way. Had he been skipping sleep again? 

How much of himself would Harry have to give before this was all done? Neville shivered. He didn't want to think about that. Harry would make it. He'd save them all, and himself, too.

"No one's come," Harry whispered. Neville nodded. No one--friend or foe--had been seen in days. "I want to try to get back to Hogwarts through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack, but Ron says Pettigrew will have warned them about it. I think I could make it, with my cloak."

Harry picked up a few pebbles and threw them to the ground. "I've got to _do_ something."

Neville threw an arm over Harry's shoulders and squeezed him, tight, like he could physically keep Harry from leaving. Harry stiffened, then relaxed slightly. The differences in their bodies was drawn in sharp relief at this proximity. Harry was all knobbly bones and muscle; Neville was round and squishy and awkward.

"You are doing something," Neville whispered in return. "You're saving us. You saved me, at least. You all could have Apparated when they attacked. I'm the one that held everyone back--"

"No." Harry's voice was low and firm. "We wouldn't have left you. No one gets left. _Ever_ ," he added fiercely. Neville went quiet. "Besides," Harry continued, "I'm terrible at Apparating." He nudged Neville's side and half-grinned.

"Liar," Neville said, returning Harry's grin. 

"It's true! I'm terrified of splinching myself. Give me a broom any day. That's the proper way to go."

Neville laughed and rested his cheek on Harry's head, breathing in the scent of Harry's hair. Harry needed a bath, like everyone else, but he didn't smell bad. He smelled like Harry, only more so. Neville liked it. He nuzzled in and took another breath, and then Harry was turning and their stubbly cheeks slid together and then Harry's lips touched Neville's.

Neville gasped. Harry pulled back immediately. "Sorry. Sorry, was that not what-- I'm sorry," Harry said in a rush. He pulled further away from Neville and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"No, that was what-- that was exactly what-- I didn't think--" Neville said frantically. Had he just gone and messed up his first real kiss? Neville stood and got in front of Harry. "Don't be sorry," he said, his voice cracking. He took Harry's face between his hands and pulled Harry up till he was standing, too.

He wasn't much taller than Harry, so it was easy to tilt in for a kiss. The sharp tang of their morning breath quickly gave way to a delicious spicy flavour that was part him and part Harry.

Harry's arms went round Neville's body, feeling every bit of softness like he didn't _care_ Neville was awkward and clumsy and not very fit. For once, Neville was glad he was so much bigger. For once, he didn't feel soft and weak; he felt solid and strong. He wanted to _be_ something solid and strong, for Harry to hold onto. Neville gasped and held Harry's skinny frame tightly, wishing they had more time. They'd have to go in and let Hermione and Seamus rest in a few minutes. 

Harry broke the kiss after a moment. "We're getting out of here. _Soon_ ," he said, meeting Neville's eyes with a gaze that seemed to burrow deep into Neville's brain. 

"Yeah," Neville said, brushing his thumb down Harry's cheek. Harry would save them all, and then he would save Harry.


End file.
